Forgotten Memories
by Witch Princessa
Summary: In this story we follow Adonia and how she struggles with the various challenges that are Silent Hill. Friendship/Adventure/And Angsty Romance. ;) Pyramid Head makes his appearance later in the story. Mostly original characters. Rated T but will go up in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1: What the Fuck Just Happened?

_Author's Notes: I am pleased to present my newest creation! Te presento Forgotten Memories! I am open to suggestions as to how the story should go. So please! Feel free to PM me or send a review! I'll respond as soon as I can. It may start a little slow in the first couple chapters, but please bear with me, it will pick up. You always gotta get past those descriptions and backgrounds and such. On to the story!_

**Forgotten Memories**

**Chapter 1: What the fuck just happened?**

I wake up groggily, a terrible headache pounding through my head. Looking around, it takes me a few moments to realize where I am, blonde hair falling into my face as I turn my head. The taste of copper lingers in my mouth as my long curly hair, now blood caked, hangs above me. I quickly begin to panic and struggle to free myself from my overturned car.

I manage to find the release button on my seat belt, relief flooding through me as I push the button and the click signals my freedom. Relief is quickly replaced by pain as I hit my head falling down, the pounding tripling.

I groan in pain, my vision dimming and my stomach quickly becoming uneasy. I slide on my back, shards of glass cutting into me but none of that pain is equal to the headache resounding in my head. I fight the urge to throw up as I turn over and crawl through the shattered window.

I sit up and lean against the car door, catching my breath. 'Ungh... I hurt.' I think as I look around the deserted and foggy road.

"How did I even get here?" I think aloud, struggling to remember the details of the previous day. I can't remember anything prior to waking up in the car. I know it's mine, that much is certain, but how I obtained it or why I'm here is a mystery to me. 'Maybe the car will tell me something.' I think as I shift onto my knees and peer through the broken window I just came through.

I lean back inside and open the console to find a few CDs and a couple packs of gum. I then open the glove compartment to find a plate, bowl, cup, a strange utensil that looks like a combination of a fork, spoon, and knife, and a small bottle of hand sanitizer. Glancing around the car I notice a backpack on the overturned roof and pull the keys from the ignition.

After crawling back out of the car, I rest against the side of the car once again. I look over my findings, giving them an approving nod before opening the backpack.

Inside, I find a change of clothes, red nail polish, a full water bottle, a rather large bottle of vodka, matches, survival knife, a notepad and pencil, a long dead phone and phone charger, wallet, a few cans of soup, a few books, perfume, tampons, first aid kit, and more gum. I pull out a piece of mint gum and the first aid kit before putting the rest of my findings inside the backpack.

I place the piece of gum in my mouth, savoring the mint flavor and grateful that it's rid me of the copper taste that had plagued my tongue. I open the first aid kit and am shocked to see not only the normal contents but a mirror of all things as well. I immediately realize what the mirror is for. In case of something like a car crash, I can see the wounds on my face and other areas without the need for another person. It also works great for signaling someone as well. I look at my reflection and stare into my own, confused, blue-green eyes. After a moment I break my gaze and get to work on cleaning various cuts and removing glass from my body, grateful for the mirror and glad for my previous self's foresight.

Afterwards, I pull out the wallet and look at the contents. Two grand in nineteen hundreds and five twenties. I pull out the one of two cards in the wallet, a bank card with the pin written in sharpie on the back before replacing it. I then pull out the only other card, my drivers license. I know it's mine because the same smiling face on it is what I saw in the mirror. The name reads 'Adonia Ahriman' and my apparent age is nineteen. "At least now I know my own name.." I say to myself.

I change my clothes into the second set that was in the backpack. A beautiful red top, denim skirt, sweatshirt, and knee high boots. A definite contrast to the shredded clothes I wore before.

Seeing no use for the torn clothes, I toss them into the car before packing everything else into my backpack, except for the keys. I hold the keys in my hand as I swing the backpack over my shoulder and slip my other arm through the strap.

I walk around the the back of the car, instantly grateful the car leans on the hood and not the trunk. I open the trunk to find...

A spare tire.

"Great... Not much use for that." I complain aloud before walking in the direction the car's hood is pointed. 'I appear to have been heading somewhere so I might as well go there.' I think to myself.


	2. Chapter 2: A Journey of Sorts

_Author's Notes: I realize how short this chapter is but this is how this one ends. If it ended any different it wouldn't feel like something I wrote. I will try to update as often as I my updates are slow it's either because I'm seriously depressed or grounded._

**Chapter 2: A Journey of Sorts**

I continue walking along the side of the road, moisture from the fog clinging to me. It is getting warmer the farther I walk. I went from shivering vigorously to a gentle shake. Partly from walking and party because it is just getting warmer.

I stop, looking up at the sky trying to determine what time of day it is but getting no real success. At least it's light enough to keep going and I can build a fire at the very least should night fall before I run into a town. Besides, my phone is dead and I have no other options but to keep going.

I continue walking for what seems like an eternity. I look up, and it seems to be getting lighter. "What I'd give for a watch right now..." I grumble aloud. It must be morning if it's getting lighter.

My stomach starts to growl so I stop, kneeling down and pulling my back pack off. I reach in and pull out a can of soup, vegetable and been minestrone. Looking over the other soup cans, none of them contain meat.

'I must be a vegetarian since these are meatless.' I think to myself. I glance around for some firewood so I can heat up the soup but seeing none in sight I just decide to eat it cold. I punch a hole into the can with my survival knife and widen it with the strong steel of the knife just enough to eat the chunks of vegetables and pasta. I tilt my head back and pour the contents into my mouth, swallowing and chewing quickly. Soon the can is gone and I wipe my face with my sleeve, a subconscious habit that I don't notice until I'm doing it.

Unsure where to put the empty can, I just hold it, repack my backpack, and continue walking. I might some use for it later on if I can't find a trash can.

After about two minutes of walking, I grow frustrated with the endless foggy road and break into a full sprint, nearly tripling my previous pace. My only stop is to catch my breath before I continue sprinting.


	3. Chapter 3: A New Friend

_Author's Notes: Hey guys. Another chapter for you. Now we get to actually see stuff happen! Not that escaping a flipped car, eating cold soup, and sprinting wasn't exciting stuff but you get the picture. ;) We start to learn more about Adonia's personality in the next couple chapters. I hope you enjoy it!_

**Chapter 3: A New Friend**

After about half an hour of sprinting, large rectangles start to darken the fog. It can be nothing buy buildings. "A town! Yes!" I cheer to myself. Getting closer, I notice that the town is unnaturally quiet. "Shouldn't there be cars and people talking? Maybe it's just early in the morning." I think to myself as I stop running and casually walk into town. "I probably look like a sweaty mess..." I think self consciously. I lift my arms and check my armpits but surprisingly there are no pit stains. "Oh good!" I smile to myself as I wander through the town.

I spot what appears to be an animal, a large dog, as I get closer. "Ooh! C'mere puppy! Goober! Come here!" I grow excited as the dog lumbers towards me.

I notice immediately the lack of fur on this starving, skinny dog. My heart immediately drops when I see the gashes and missing skin of this poor creature. It appears to be rotting on what skin is left. "You poor thing! What did this too you?!" I question the creature with the tongue hanging off to the side of its mouth. Bones can be seen just under the surface. Its' appeared to be in the fight of its' life. I run to the side of the dog before jumping back as it snaps at me. "I know, baby. You must be in a lot of pain." The dog continues snapping at me and I keep dodging, growing closer and closer before I'm at the side of the creature in its blind spot.

I grab hold of it on places where it still has skin and lean in closely, examining the wounds carefully before I'm overwhelmed by a strong smell of rotting flesh. I step back, gagging and coughing. "That's definitely infected." I tell the critter, unwilling to admit the thought nagging me in the back of my mind.

I jump back as the dog snaps at me again. "I'm not gonna hurt you!" I tell the beast. As if the beast can understand me, it stops and holds my gaze. It doesn't snap but growls deeply. "I promise." I say sincerely. The beast's stance becomes slightly more relaxed and its' growls quiet.

I go to pull my backpack off and the beast snarls loudly at the sudden movement. "I'm just getting my first aid kit." I say as I freeze, avoiding startling the creature anymore than I already have. I make my movements more slow and deliberate this time as I slide the bag off my shoulder and onto the ground. "I'm gonna bend down and pull out the first aid kit, okay?" The beast just stares at me, growling quietly. I open the side pocket, immediately grateful for how I decided to pack my bag. I slowly slide out the white box with a red cross on the front. The beast immediately quiets, seeing that I've been truthful.

"I have some painkillers, okay? I'm gonna help you." A soft questioning whine resounds from the dog's throat. I open the kit and slide out a bottle of hydrocodon. "This is... Strong stuff." I open the bottle, again slow and deliberately, and pull out one of the tablets. I'm completely aware of the watchful eyes of the beast.

I set the tablet on the ground and back away about five feet. The beast limps forward, and I now see the gunshot I missed before. The beast is bleeding. It sniffs the tablet before snorting and turning its' head away from it. "Please? It will make you feel better." I ask it worriedly. The dog looks at me with glazed over chocolate brown eyes. I can't help but shake the feeling of death surrounding this creature.

The creature ultimately decides that I mean no harm and licks the tablet up, swallowing quickly. It shakes its' head at the terribly bitter flavor of the tablet. "I know it's yucky but in a little while, you'll feel the pain fade away." The beast's massive head tilts to the side a little. "Trust me." I say with a little smile as I bandage up the worst of the cuts.

My smile fades when I look the gunshot over again. "Who would have the NERVE to shoot you?! That angers me to no end!" It looks over towards a house. "Let's stay away from them. I don't want you to get shot again. The hospital will have things there so I can treat this properly." I look around. "Where IS the hospital?" The dog immediately started off in a seemingly random direction. "Wait for me! Don't further injure yourself!" I call as I race to keep up.


	4. Chapter 4: The Hospital

_Author's Notes: I did my research since it's been a while that I've played the game. I worked carefully with a map of Brookhaven to make this as accurate as possible. Whenever I introduce a new monster I like to carefully handpick them and do extensive research to give you guys the best possible story that I can. Enjoy!_

Chapter 4: The Hospital

'Brookhaven Hospital' the sign above the door says. In front of the door, the beast whines at me. "Are you sure about this place? I said hospital but... This place is just creepy." The dog scratches the door and I know its' sure. "Okay..." I say as I open the door and follow the beast inside.

We wander inside a poorly lit hallway with a light flickering on and off down the hallway. My eyes adjust to the darker room as I glance around. The first thing I notice is how rusted and cluttered the place is. Papers strewn about, wheelchairs and stretchers overturned, and what appears to be a person standing a ways down the hall.

I wave to the person and they lumber towards me. I smile. "At least we aren't alone. Maybe they can help us. What do you think?" I glance down at the beast who stares at the figure that lumbers towards us and growls. "You don't trust them? I can't see them clearly..." I tell the dog. I peer into the darkness past the flickering light. "What is that they're carrying?" I ask the creature that just continues to growl by my right side.

"Hey! Do you have anything that can help us? I need something to remove a bullet and sanitize wounds!" I call down to the figure. They speed up and seem to run-twitch towards me. As they become illuminated by the flickering light, I notice that the figure is that of a woman and she wears a nurse uniform. "A nurse! What luck!" The excitement grows in my voice as segue nears closer. She holds a pipe.

The beast's growls growl louder the closer she gets. "Why do you growl like that? She works here and maybe she knows-" I stop when she gets close enough to see her face, or rather, what SHOULD be her face.

Dirty bandages with who-knows-what covers her face. The pipe she carries is coated in rust. Her uniform appears to be blood stained and her once-white stockings are torn in places. The skin on her arms and chest is grey and deathly. Her dirty white gloves raise the pipe as she nears closer.

"Don't hurt us... I'm just trying to help this dog." I plead as she continues lumbering towards us, ignoring me. "Please... There must have been a reason you became a nurse. Don't forsake your patients..." The dog beside me snaps in her direction as she continues towards us. If she had eyes, I know she'd be looking right at me. My heart begins racing as fear of being hit with that pipe starts to sink in.

"She is without compassion... She'll kill us both. What the hell kind of nurse is this?!" I look around before trying the door we just came trough. The lock is jammed. "We're trapped with this crazy person!" I look back to the dog, who hasn't moved a muscle. It has held the ground. The nurse stops about fifteen feet away and her head turns down before tilting to the side at the sight of the dog. She lowers the pipe before turning and walking down a halfway to the left.

I breath a sigh of relief as her footsteps fade away. "Let... Let's find something to treat that before she comes back." I say as I try the door closest to the one we came through and hold back a curse as the lock is hopelessly jammed.

The dog quiets and follows me closely, both of us aware of the faint footsteps of the nurse wandering through the halls. We walk past a door with a sign saying 'Kitchen' and then another saying 'Cafeteria'. We both look down the hall the nurse went down, tensing as the footsteps grow louder then quieter again. "Let's hurry." I whisper. The unspoken message between us is definitely 'Not going down that hall.'

We pass a women's bathroom and an unmarked door across from a door labeled 'Doctors' Lounge'. "That's just a break room. No reason for anything important to be in there." I state quietly. We continue walking down the hall past a men's bathroom, meeting room, and director's room before being forced to turn left due to the end of the hall we walked down. I glance right to see another exit and sigh with the relief of no longer being trapped. I quickly walk to the door and test it to make sure it isn't jammed. It opens just fine. "There's our exit in case we need to leave in a hurry." I answer to the dog's questioning look.

I glance left to see a room marked 'Reception'. "Let's see if we can find a map of some kind so we can find our way around this place." We enter the dimly lit reception area and I immediately go behind the desk and search through the many papers. I look over to see the Document Room and quickly run inside while the dog sniffs around for anything useful. I look through countless patient files and realize that this is a mental hospital in the town of Silent Hill. Silent Hill sounds so familiar... but where have I heard that name before?

A soft pained whine catches my attention as I quickly look through box after box before coming across a map of the hospital. "Yes! Hun, I found a map!" I call to the dog as I run out the room to its' side. "There's a pharmacy just down the hall. It should have the medicine we need. Next to the pharmacy is a store room and hopefully it will have something to remove the bullet."


	5. Chapter 5: Supplies

_Author's Notes: Sorry about Adonia's potty mouth last chapter. But I'm sure you can understand the shock of seeing a creepy demon nurse the 'first' and my story isn't always this squeaky clean. I just like Adonia to be squeaky clean. :) Onwards!_

Chapter 5: Supplies

I open the door and watch the dog limp out, noticing that the hydrocodon must be fading away. We walk down and try the door to the pharmacy only to find it jammed. "This is important, sorry." I apologize as I kick the weakly hinged door open.

We wander inside to be greeted by disorderly shelves and boxes strewn about. I immediately get to work looking through medicines, surprised and confused by my strange yet familiar knowledge of each medicine. I pull painkillers, disinfectants, gauze, syringes, and surgical supplies. "Looks like we may not need to go to the storage room but I don't know how sterile these are. If I fix you up now, you could die of infection later. We need to at least boil these after chemically sterilizing them." I state as I pull some chemicals off a shelf.

The dog watches the door carefully, keeping watch in case the nurse decides to wander back at the sound of my rather violet treatment of the door. I load all my findings into a box and lift it up. "We need to head to the kitchen so I can sterilize these. There will be pots and a stove there."

We exit the room and glance around, the hospital unnaturally quiet. "Where is she..? And is there more? I know hospitals have more than one nurse..." I quietly ask as we head back the way we came. We both freeze at the sound of footsteps. Much, much, much closer footsteps. Too close for comfort. I peek around the corner to find the meeting room door ajar. My heart races.

We quietly stalk past the meeting room. I steal a glance inside and stifle a gasp as I see about six of those strange nurses clustered inside with their backs to us. I struggle to keep quiet as we work our way to the kitchen. At least I'm not alone. I take comfort in that thought and look gratefully at the dog who walks at my right side.

Once we reach the intersecting between the hallway we just traversed and the next hallway that, looking at the map, leads to a garden, pool, and a few patient rooms. We look carefully down that hallway, the light flickering above our heads. Seeing that it is empty we continue down the hall ahead of us. I try the cafeteria door but frown when it is hopelessly jammed.

We continue our quiet pace and try the kitchen door and I nearly curse as it is also jammed. One door that leads to the kitchen left. I don't dare kick open another door. The risk of attracting those nurses is much too high.

We walk down and reach the end of the hall. In front of us lies out original entrance and to our right is the door I tried when we first saw that nurse. I now realize that that door is the day room. I try the kitchen door and relief fills my heart when it opens.

I scan the room and thank God in my head that it is just us. I look at the double doors and then around the kitchen. "We need to barricade it in case those nurses decide on coming here." The dog looks me in the eyes. I can see that it won't live through the night if I don't help it soon. My rough bandages from earlier won't do much good. The wounds are too severe. I set the box of our supplies on the counter.

I go to the cafeteria to make sure something nasty isn't waiting for us. The door opens on my first try and to my relief, I'm the only one in this room. I return through the door, knowing that the only exit is through the double doors in the kitchen.

I look around the kitchen before noticing a rusty looking pipe along the wall. I give it a tug and it comes off cleanly. I wander over to the double doors and slide it inside the two handles. "That will do for now."


	6. Chapter 6: Solving a Problem

_Author's Notes: I'm already listening to Christmas music, teehee. Not while I write though, I need quiet to music gets slyly woven into the story if it isn't quiet when I we will see a new character. Soon, very soon. Perhaps... In the next chapter or so? Heeheehee..._

Chapter 6: Solving a Problem

I go over to the stove and turn the knob. It doesn't lit but I can hear the gas blowing. I turn the knob off and search through the cupboards until I find a large enough pot. I take it to the sink and turn the handle, almost cheering when clean looking water pours out.

I fill the pot about three quarters before shutting the water off. I pick up the pot and bring it over to the stove before setting it down on the counter next to it. I pull off my backpack and pull out the box of matches. I set my bag on the counter behind me, grateful that the weight is no longer there. I immediately notice that I lost the empty soup can a while ago. I shake the thought from my mind and turn the knob on the stove once again. I light a match and put it near the entry of the gas and quickly pull my hand back when it flares up. I shake the match out before putting the heavy pot on the fire.

"While that heats up let's start chemically sterilizing the tools." I state, aware of the dog's eyes following my every move. I look through the cupboards and pull out a large bowl. I bring the box over and pull out various chemicals, mixing them together in the bowl. I drop the surgical tools into the concoction I made and watch as the impurities bubble and fizzle off. I smile as the tools look much cleaner.

I check the pot to see if the water is boiling but frown as it is only beginning to bubble at the bottom. "Just a couple more minutes." I turn my attention to the box and start setting out the various supplies on the counter. I sort the chemicals, gauze, and various medicines in the order I will need them. Just as I finish, the water starts making bubbling noise. Checking it, I can see that it is boiling.

I take the bowl of tools and my sterilizing concoction and carefully pour out the liquid into the sink. I then bring the tools over to the boiling water and dump them into it, the water quieting having been given something to quell its' hunger for things to heat and cook.

I put the matches back into my backpack and close it up while the metal tools sterilize. I turn my attention back to the boiling pot and wait a minute or two before shutting the burner off. "I need you to cooperate with me, okay sweetheart?" I coax the sickly animal. I move my backpack to the side of the now empty box. "I need to to lay on this center counter. It will make this much easier and cleaner than the floor. I will help you up if you'll let me." The dog stares at me for a long while before coming closer to me. I reach down and wrap my arms around its' torso where there is the least amount of cuts.

"Ready? Lift! Hnh!" I grunt as I lift this surprisingly heavy creature and set it gently on the counter. I gently stroke its' head before turning around to the pot. I take it over to the sink and, just like I did with the bowl, carefully pour out the liquid. I then set the pot back onto the stove. I look through the cupboard under the sink and smile when I find a bar of soap. I push my sleeves up, turn the water on, and wash my hands for about five minutes.

Afterwards, I shake my hands dry and pulled a pair of latex gloves out of its' box and slide them on. I reach in and pull out the now cool-enough-to-touch syringe and fill it with nova cane. I push the syringe and squirt a bit out to make sure there's no air bubbles. I inject it in various places to numb the dog for the surgery. I remove the old bandage that was over the bullet wound before taking some hydrogen peroxide and pouring just a little bit to avoid killing too many healthy cells. After making sure the wound is clean I take a bit off gauze and soak up the peroxide. I set the dirty gauze off to the side before turning to the pot, aware of the dog watching my every movement.

I set the syringe back inside, having no other sterile place to put it, before pulling out a scalpel and surgical tongs. I turn back to the creature and lean in to better examine the bullet wound. I cut the skin back just enough to reach the bullet more easily. I set the scalpel inside the pot next to the syringe. I then use my hands and pull the skin open with my left hand and reach in with the surgical tongs. I grab hold of the intact bullet and cleanly pull it out. I set the bullet on the counter before holding gauze over the wound to stop the bleeding. I then place the tongs next to the syringe and scalpel.

I grab hold of the surgical needle out of the pot and the wound closing thread off the counter. I quickly thread the needle and sew the wound close. I quickly cut the excess thread with the medical scissors I brought. "A simple five stitches. That should heal quickly." I state before taping up the wound with gauze and then bandaging it up. "Now for the remaining wounds." The dog looks at me with such trust, I can tell I've earned a loyal companion.

I continue the process of hydrogen peroxide, gauze, sewing, snipping excess thread, gauze, tape, and bandages with the occasional reapplication of nova cane. Soon enough, he is now bandaged up and good to go. I noticed that the creature is a he when I was working on him. "There you go." I smile as he licks my exposed arm. I pull the bloody gloves off and set it in the pile of used gauze and the bullet on the counter.

I turn and open the cupboards until I find a large metal tray. I set it on the stove next to the pot I pull on a fresh pair of gloves and move the pile to the tray before pulling those gloves off and setting them on the tray as well. I pull out the matches and light one. I drop it onto the pile and watch as the unsterile and used gauze burns. I know it will prevent unwanted disease and bacteria from growing.


	7. Chapter 7: A Cold Dinner

_Author's Notes: You know I love you guys! That's why I'm giving you another chapter! No new character yet. I may reveal his name next chapter. Maybe. Heeheehee..._

Chapter 7: A Cold Dinner

I fill the pot with water and boil the tools once again before shutting the burner off. My stomach growls and my throat feels dry. "Are you hungry too?" I ask the happy and now painless dog. He looks at me before trying to get up. "No, no, no, no! Stay put. You don't want to tear your stitches. And you need time to heal. I'm sure there's food around here somewhere. I'd like to save these soup cans in case we end up where there's no food available."

I wander around the kitchen, looking through each cupboard for some food. We are in a kitchen after all. I leave the cabinets open that contain food. A lot of it is canned and I found a few bags of beef jerky. There are also some crackers and various cookies and snacks. Unfortunately, they are long past their expiration dates.

I pull out the canned food and beef jerky. It looks like its enough to last a good couple weeks or so. I pull out a plate and can opener that I happened to find in my search of food. I open a can of corned beef and nearly gag as the meat smell hits me. "I no longer wonder why all the cans I found in my car were meatless... Ugh..." I shake out the beef onto the plate. It slides out can-shaped so I mash it with a fork. I then open a can of mixed vegetables and dump them on the plate next to the beef. "Missing something... Something fibrous... Potatoes!" I open a can of mashed potatoes and fill in the last spot on the plate with them.

"Want it warm?" I ask the dog but he just reaches towards the plate. He must be hungry. I set the plate in front of him and he immediately digs in. I smile as I say "I'll put some meat on your bones, don't you worry."

I pull out a plate for myself and pour myself some vegetables, potatoes, and beans. Like the dog, I don't really care if it's warm or not right now. We both noisily eat, grateful for the food we found. "Who am I? I knew exactly what to do and with what... I must have been a surgeon or maybe a veterinarian even."

The dog looks up from his dinner questioningly at me. "I can't remember anything prior to today..." I answer to his unspoken question. "I hope I was a good doctor, whether it be for animals or people." I continue eating for a bit before speaking once again. "I don't know who you are either. The least I can do is give you a name. I'll rattle off some names and see if there's any you like. How's that sound?" He wags his tail in excitement.

I think for a moment before I begin rattling off names. "Keirnan, Buddy, Abe, Ace?" Each one is responded with a displeased growl. So I begin again. "All Mighty Hank the Tank Hankerton?" The growl is low and deep but his tail wags as we both find it amusing. "Haha. No? Okay how about Suede, Shane, Xavier, Rico?" Again all growls. "Kane, Dante, Victor, Xander?" The growls continue to come but I'm out of ideas. Then one name seems to resonate within me. "Salem." It is not a question but a statement and in agreement, his tail wags. "Salem it is." I smile as I reach and gently pet Salem's head. He wags his tail happily at the attention.

I look out the window and see that it is getting darker by the minute. The fog still clings to this forsaken place relentlessly. "Let's stay here for the night. Your in no position to be wandering about with your stitches. Are you in pain? I'll give you some morphine if you are." Salem whines and pour out the now cold water and fish out the syringe. I fill the syringe with a bit of morphine before removing the air bubbles like I did with the nova cane. I inject the morphine into the skin on his back before setting the syringe back into the pot.

Having finished our dinner, I collect the plates and utensils before putting them Ito the sink. I then pull out a bowl and cup before filling both with water. I set the bowl in front of Salem. "I hope your dinner was good. Looks like we may be living off canned food for a while but at least we have a variety to choose from." I say as I watch him lap up the water. I sip from my own cup, surprised at how pure the water tastes. This place may be covered in rust and blood but at least the water supply it's contaminated.

I wander to the single door that is jammed. "Wish we could do better than this. Maybe I can find something." I wander into the cafeteria, having left the door open from my earlier inspection. I spot a few chairs and set one under the cafeteria and kitchen doors that lead to the hallway. I am a little more relieved now that there is a bit more protection in place now.

"That should do for the time being." I say as I take a seat on the counter next to Salem. I run my hand gently over his furless skin, causing his tail to wag. He turns and licks my hand. "Careful of your stitches." He rests his head on his paws and looks up at me. "We should try to get some sleep." I state as I lie down on the counter behind him, the two of us keeping each other warm. Sleep then over takes me.


	8. Chapter 8: Bump in the Night

_Author's Notes: HIS NAME IS SHAWN. Teehee. He will appear next chapter, I promise~! For now... a new chapter to sate your hunger for reading!_

Chapter 8: Bump in the Night

I awake with a gasp as I sit upright. Salem lets out a low growl at the double doors. I peer through the darkness to try and see what he is growling at. Then I hear it.

Footsteps echo through the hall just beyond the doors to the kitchen and cafeteria. The grogginess from earlier immediately fades as I grow aware of the threat just beyond these metal doors. If whatever is out there wants in, I don't think a pipe, jammed locks, and two chairs will keep them out forever.

I quietly slide off the counter, whispering a 'stay' to Salem as I reach into the pot and pull out the scalpel. I don't want to use it but I may not be given a choice. My heart rate rises as I inch towards the double doors as quietly as I can muster. I stand by the door and listen for the footsteps. They near closer, and closer, and closer before they stop just outside the double doors. The few seconds of pure silence feel like an eternity as I wait for the footsteps to fade away.

Suddenly something pushes on the doors and if it weren't for the metal pipe, they would have flown open and who-knows-what would have wandered inside. The motion is violent and with malicious intent. The brief moment the doors part only to be stopped by the pipe, I can see the nurse from before. What should be where her eyes go, are pointed directly at me. She continues pushing on the door and even goes so far as to hit it with her own rusty pipe.

She gives up on pushing the door and just starts hitting it with her pipe. Over and over again the loud sound resonates within the kitchen and halls. Soon I can hear more footsteps of what the noise has attracted. "She's bringing them all over here!" I struggle to keep my voice level as I tell Salem what's happening. His growls grow louder and louder before he goes so far as to bark and snarl. He jumps from the counter and runs to the door, barking and snarling at the nurses that await us. "Your stitches! Be careful!" I call after him but he just continues to circle the door, barking and snapping.

I run into the cafeteria and look for another pipe to slide into the handles, wanting more protection than just the one. The sound of a locked door being turned catches my attention. I look to see the handle of the cafeteria door being twisted only to stop partway due to the jam. The clanging in the kitchen continues and I know that I'm right about more nurses being drawn to the noise. I settle for grabbing two chairs and running back into the kitchen. I shut the door that I just came through and set the chair under the doorknob. I can at least add another door of protection here.

I take the other chair and run to the double doors, thinking of ways to bar them with the chair and wonder if it will even hold. I wait for her to pause in her swings before setting the chair under the handles like I did with the single doors. She swings again but the chair holds the doors shut. I sigh, a little more relieved. Salem quiets to a guttural growl as he walks back and forth from the three different doors, both inspecting my work and seeing what threats there is behind each one.

Soon, the turning of jammed door handles continues to the single door leading from the hallway to the kitchen. I hold back tears of hopelessness and, as calmly as I can muster, walk to the counter where all our supplies are. I pack the soup cans into the bottom of the box, then into a second and third layer. I know it's important to keep this food if we hope to survive in this place. I then place the beef jerky on top, followed by the various chemicals. I begin to close the box, forcing my surprisingly steady hands to work. One box flap at a time, down, over, over, under. I focus on the box as if this is the most important thing in the world.

I pack the matches, left over gauze, and tools into my backpack and slip it over my shoulder. I keep the scalpel and survival knife in each hand, however. I walk over to the windows and look them over carefully. They are barred with security bars. I nearly curse but then hold my tongue. I need to keep a level head to get out of here.


	9. Chapter 9: Strangers in the Night

_**Author's Notes: IT'S HERE! HE'S HERE! Prepare... to meet Shawn. I never said you'd like him... Teehee.**_

**Chapter 9: Strangers in the Night**

A loud boom catches me off guard. Salem as well because he yelps at the sudden assault on his ears. Another boom resounds on the other side of the single door leading to the hallway. I run up to Salem and cover his ears with my hands. We can't afford his deafness in this kind of town. Four more gunshots sound through the air before I hear something drop onto the floor with a clatter. Then gunshot after gunshot rings out until a soft 'click click click' is heard. Footsteps of the nurses and heavier weight resound down the hall before the heavier sounding steps near closer.

What sounds like metal resonating and then a wet crunch follows the footsteps. "OH!" screams a woman as many more crunching sounds follow the initial strike. Then it grows quiet.

As our hearing recovers we hear what sounds like a man's heavy breathing. "Hello? Is someone out there? Is it safe?" I call through the double doors. Salem lets out a low growl.

"Yes, it's safe. Who's in there and what's that growling?" the man calls.

"My name is.. Adonia." I call after him, nearly reforgetting my name again. "That growling is from my companion, Salem. You... Won't hurt us, right?" I ask through the door.

"...No. I just saved your asses did I not? Are you stupid, girl?" He says harshly.

"...It never hurts to double check. You promise?" I ask.

"Yes! God dammit, let me in before more come!" He shouts through the door.

I pull the chair away from the double doors but leave the pipe in place. I crack the door open and hold my hand out, all fingers down except for my pinky. "Pinky promise?"

"...Are you fucking-? Ugh. Fine... Stupid girl." He returns the pinky promise and I pull my hand back inside. I remove the bar and open the double doors. He quickly rushes inside and I then close the door and replace the pipe and chair. He is tall, black, muscular, and GORGEOUS. "The fuck? Girl, you realize that thing is one of those things, right?"

I look at him questioningly. "I fixed him up and he's been loyal to me ever since."

"Are you fucking stupid? Damn... I might as well just put the thing down now so it doesn't kill us later." He raises his gun and aims it at Salem.

"NO!" I stand in the way of the gun and Salem growls menacingly. "You pinky promised! You can't break a pinky promise!"

"I... Er..." He runs a hand over his head. "Girl, your gonna get us both killed... But I suppose it would have killed us already if it wanted to..." He decides. "Fine. But I'm watching you." he says as he lowers his weapon. "I'm Shawn. Shawn Clifton."

Salem follows me closely as I go over to the box, open it and pull out a few cans of food. I grab a few plates out of the cupboard and set them on the counter. I light the burner and set a few cans in the pot after poking holes in them. I then set the pot on the burner and wait for it to heat up while I fetch some silverware. "You must be hungry. What is it, early morning?"

"Looks like it." He says, pulling the chair from the door that leads to the cafeteria and inspecting the room. He then leaves the door open and sets the chair by the wall before taking a seat and staring down Salem.

Salem moves around me, trying to hide from Shawn's gaze. "I saw documents in the reception area. This place is called Silent Hill. Do you know anything about it?" I ask.

"It's a shit hole. That's all it is." he responds gruffly.

"I... Meant how it became a... What it is now." I state, unwilling to gain a potty mouth.

He looks at me with a strange expression on his face. "Girl, you're crazy stupid. You take in that demonic mutt and you don't have a clue where the hell you are. Damn! Momma was right, blonde girls are dumb as shit."

My patience quickly runs thin. "Oh I'm sorry if I was in a car accident and lost all my memories prior to. There's no reason I should have to put up with some JERK like you. The only one that's been nice to me is Salem." As if to further prove my point, Salem barks in agreement.

"...You lost your memories?" he asks.

My voice starts to break. "I wouldn't know my own name if it weren't for the wallet I found in what I assume was my car..." A single tear rolls down my cheek before I quickly wipe it away, disgusted by my own weakness.

"...Damn. Getting emotional and shit already." he remarks, a sly smirk crossing his face.

I sigh, tired of this game he insists on playing. I look over the cans in the pot, placing my hand over to see if it's warmed up any and when I feel the warmth I open a drawer and pull out some tongs. I lift one of the cans out and set it on the counter. I place my hand near it and it's too hot to touch. I then shut off the burner and fish out the other cans.

I look through the box until I find a can of peaches and open it up. I pour an even amount of fruit on each of the three plates. "Fruit in the morning is just the best." I say as I set one plate by Salem and hand another along with a fork to Shawn. I immediately start eating my own set of peaches, savoring the sweet flavor they hold. I even go so far as to drink some of the leftover juice out of the can.

Shawn looks the fork over cautiously. "You sure you trust this shit? I mean not to look a gift horse in the mouth or nothing but what if one of those beasties stuck their filthy hands on 'em and we turn into something else from hell itself?" he asks.

I look at him questioningly. "If we were gonna turn into something else, we would have already done so." I gently pet Salem as he licks his plate clean. "Are you in any pain, Salem? I can give you something if you hurt." The massive dog looks up at me before licking my hand. He simply wags his tail and goes back to licking his plate. I guess he's not in pain.

Shawn is silent for a while before he ultimately decides that there isn't much more of an option and begins eating. His first few bites are tentative before he just chows down.

I open the now cool-enough-to-touch cans and disperse the food among us. The only noise that's heard is of Salem's noisy chewing and forks hitting plates. I set the empty plates in the sink before looking out the window. "More fog. I wonder if it'll clear up soon." I wonder aloud.

"I doubt it. How long have you been here?" Shawn asks.

"This is my second day. Are there more of those creatures? I haven't been around the town much. It isn't exactly on my priority list..." I ask.

"Yeah. Those things are everywhere. I've been here half a day. That's the first meal that wasn't beef jerky since I got here... Thanks." I simply nod at his rough thank you.

"It isn't exactly my food but... There wasn't much of another option. I don't know how safe this place will be. Those gunshots are sure to have attracted more nurses but I don't know how well we can move Salem. Do you know of some kind of safe house, maybe?" I look into his dark brown eyes, concern written across my face.

"This is the safest place I've seen thus far. I still don't trust that dog but... He may be of use to use. His hearing is better than ours' and we can be more alert with him around. But if he do much as even begins to threaten me, he won't be around too long." The threat and warning's clear, Salem whines up at him.

"I... Okay. Is Salem the only dog you've seen? We're you the one who shot him?" I search Shawn's face for some kind of answer.

"Girl, I shot a lot of dog's that look just like him only the eyes on them were a glazed over blue. He seems full of life while the others just reeked of death." At this, I look into Salem's chocolate brown eyes and notice that the previous glaze from earlier is gone.

"So there was more but Salem is different. He was the only one I saw and yet... I knew he was different. Is it just me, or does it look like some spots on him are beginning to grow fur?" I ask as I look Salem over.

"Now your just making shit up. Repack everything, we need to find someplace safer." Shawn states gruffly.

I reluctantly tear my attention from Salem and repack the food and matches before slipping the bag on my back and lifting up the heavy box. "Ugh..."

"I'd carry it but I don't think you have the guts to put one of those beasties down let alone hold your ground for very long." I nod, not willing to argue when I silently agree.


	10. Chapter 10: Morning Out on the Town

_**Author's Notes: The last chapter name was misleading, wasn't it? Heehee. You probably thought it was some kinky Adonia X Pyramid Head scene, didn't you? Dirty minded people... Just kidding!... Or am I? You'll never know... Heehee. -sly smirk- But Pyramid Head will make an appearance eventually. I just want to establish how Shawn fits into the picture.**_

**Chapter 10: Morning Out on the Town**

I take a deep breath as Shawn pulls away the pipe and chair. He had slung the shotgun across his back and tucked the handgun into his belt. He takes hold of the new pipe, seeing more use for it than the one he snatched from the nurse earlier.

I bite my lip to quiet myself as I see the bodies of fifteen or so nurses strewn about the hallway. "You weren't kidding when you said that you're out of ammo. I see why." I say as Shawn tries the exit nearest us with no real success. Salem sniffs air, keeping an eye out for anything not-so-friendly.

"Yup." Comes the simple reply as we walk down the hallway to the next exit. Shawn keeps a tight grip on our only usable weapon as he scans the hallways with Salem. We keep together closely, Shawn in front, me to the wall, and Salem to the sides.

I can't help but feel like the air around us is changing. It feels heavy and thick. Salem looks up worriedly at me but I just shake my head and inch closer into our group.

We stalk past the open doors of the Directors and Meeting rooms. I look inside to see that they are both empty. I'm not sure whether that's a good thing or bad thing right now. We open the door leading to the outside world and peer into the fog. "Off we go..." I say as I exit the building with Salem and Shawn in tow.

The fog clings to everything and it's impossible to see much of anything. "Stay close or we'll get separated." Shawn says as he takes my left while Salem takes my right.

We walk along the fence that runs alongside the road, trying to peer through the thick fog that hinders our vision and hides various dangers. Salem lets out a low growl as heavy steps grow near.

I stifle a scream as a tall figure emerges through the fog. It has no face and giant baseball bat like arms. It pulls back to swing at us but Shawn is to quick. Shawn slams the pipe against the creature's sides. It reels back from the force. Salem takes this opportunity and goes for the throat but grabs onto the side of the bat like arm the creature held up against the attack.

Shawn slams the pipe down again, careful not to hit Salem. "Stay put. We got this." He commands me as I was setting down the box of food cans.

The sound of ripping flesh permeates the air as the bat like limb is ripped from the creature with a gush of blood following closer behind. Salem tosses the limb aside and once again goes for the throat.

Shawn slams the pipe on the remaining limb, trying to severe or disable this one while Salem attacks the creatures throat-neck area, if you could call it that. Shawn is rewarded by a wet crunch as he manages to break the arm. I wince as it twists in the wrong direction.

Somehow, I manage to keep my breakfast down as I watch the scene unfold before me. I feel useless and yet grateful for being left out of this brutal attack.

The sound of splitting flesh and gushing blood rises through the air as Salem tears the creature's throat apart. A few gurgled moans emanate the air before the creature finally grows still. I let out a sigh of relief before running over to Shawn and Salem, having set the box down.

"Are either of you injured?" I ask as I look over Salem and Shawn who both sport the creature's blood. Salem simple wags his tail happily and pain free while Shawn looks himself over before giving me the thumbs up. I brush the hair out of my face before picking the box back up. "I'm sure the blood of that thing will attract more. We need to move. Let's just head to the hotel. We can barricade the door and have an actual bed to sleep on."

"Let's move, then." Shawn says before we continue down the street, quicker than before. Shawn's heavy battle boots and my three inch heeled boots clack and clomp along the cement. Salem's nails make a scratching sound as he runs right alongside me.

We reach the Texxan Gas station soon enough before making a right down Nathan avenue. Halfway down the avenue we freeze when we hear footsteps. I peer through the fog to see the figure of a man. It's vague and fades quickly. "Did you see that?" I whisper, the footsteps now having faded.

"See what?" Shawn practically hisses back. "Can't it wait?" I immediately quiet down as he is in no mood to talk.

We reach the parking lot to the hotel and I breath a sigh of relief. We enter the reception area and read through descriptions of rooms before picking a key to a room with two beds, and thankfully a stove of all things. The room number is 8. After entering the room and scoping it out, we decide that it will suit our needs.

I begin to replace Salem's old bandages with new ones and check to make sure no stitches have torn or become infected. To my surprise, his wounds are nearly fully healed and long from infected. Color even seems to be coming back into his skin. Upon closer inspection, I can see tiny hairs beginning to grow. Can something this remarkable happen to everything here? If so then could this place be saved? But Shawn said Salem is different from the others. So it might just be Salem... Perhaps-

I'm jolted out of my thoughts when Shawn starts to speak. He faces the window, studying it carefully. "What did you see earlier? I may have been a bit gruff with you but it was no time to be talking."

"I saw... The outline of a man. I couldn't see it real well but the head was oddly pointed at the top. I think he was looking right at me." I say, my mind replaying the scene in my head.

"I saw no such thing. I was looking straight at where you were looking. There's no way I could have missed something." he starts, his ego starting to escalate.

"Salem, did you see anything?" I ask the beast. He simply whines at me and looks to Shawn, as if to say 'no'.

I sigh. I know what I saw. But it's okay. I'm sure it was nothing. Or... Is it?


	11. Chapter 11: A Question of Sanity

_**Author's Notes: So this chapter is to put you into the mind frame of the characters. Is Adonia nuts, or did she really see something? I guess I'll have to keep writing the next chapter so you'll know.**_

**Chapter 11: A Question of Sanity**

I look through my back pack, pulling out the various items and laying them out across my bed. I glance up at the box of soup cans on the counter by the stove before returning my attention back to my belongings. I look through the books. Her Empire, The Beast Within, and Eva's Story. They look fairly interesting, but I have too many things on my mind to be reading right now.

I pull out the pencil and yellow notepad. All the pages are here and it's blank. I write everything that's happened so far. It might be important if my memory should fail me again. Shawn just keeps looking out the window into the fog while Salem dozes as I write. What day is it? Every journal needs a date. "Shawn, what day is it?" I ask, stirring Salem from his dreams.

"Hell, I don't have a clue. Not like it matters much. You gotta doctors appointment back at the hospital or something?" He replies smartly.

"No... I was just curious." I'll just put day one and day two and so forth. That will do for now. After a while, I finish my writings and stow everything back into my bag. "Shawn, how are we gonna get out of here? I don't wanna die."

"I tried leaving already but... There was a huge cliff where the roads leading out of here should be. It feels like we're here for a reason..." He stares off into the distance.

"Wow, Shawn. I didn't take you for the philosophical type." The corners of my mouth turn upwards in a sly smirk.

"Ha. Ha. I'm just stating what I've concluded." He laughs sarcastically.

"Shawn, what did you do before this?"

"More questions? Well, I guess there's nothing better to do... I was an army major. Working hard for our country. What about you?"

"I don't really know... Lack of memories, remember? But I think I was a surgeon. I fixed up Salem all nice and I knew what chemicals to use so I had to be a doctor for sure. Whether for animals or people, I don't know." I say as I think back to how I stitched Salem up.

Shawn simply nods before turning to scan the window once more. I remove the majority of the soup cans and leftover medical supplies before setting them on the counter. I pack up my backpack and slide it onto my shoulders. It's much lighter now. I slip the bag back off and set it onto the bed once more.

I decide that I need something to occupy my hands so I pull out the red nail polish an begin painting my nails. I'm extra careful not to mess them up since I have no nail polish remover. I finish quickly and look my handiwork over. I notice the red is the same color of my shirt. They dry quickly and I grow bored once again.

I pull out the notepad and pencil and begin drawing in the margins, silently admiring my red handiwork out of the corner of my eye. The doodles are random, happy things like flowers, Salem, and Shawn.

Shawn turns and walks into the bathroom before shutting the door behind him. I look up from my rose doodle to see the male figure with a pointed head outside the window. I gasp and sit upright, my back straight as a pencil. I keep my eyes on the figure as I call out. "Shawn. You might want to come see this."

He quickly leaves the bathroom, knocking the soap dispenser off the sink, the noise causing me to flinch. The second my eyes close and reopen, the figure is gone. "There's nothing there. I didn't even get a chance to wash my hands. Ugh. Your mind must be playing tricks on you. Stupid girl." He mumbles as he walks back into the bathroom and shuts the door.

"I know what I saw..." I say sadly. Am I going insane? Maybe it is my mind. I did see some scary stuff today. All that must be affecting me. I look back at my doodles but lack the heart to finish it right now. So I set the notepad and pencil aside before curling up next to Salem and dozing off.


	12. Chapter 12: Alone in the Dark

_Author's Notes: Before I begin, I just want to thank each and every one of my readers. It means everything to me that you take the time to read my story and, hopefully, like it. I appreciate the reviews and I apologize for the long wait. I've been having a… difficult time to say the least. About 8 or 9 months ago my mom decided that it would be a GREAT idea to take a gun to her head. She lives but as a shadow of her former self. Her mind is only a fraction of what it used to be and she's blind. She is pretty much imprisoned to hospitals as she cannot feed herself much less go to the bathroom on her own. I haven't been mentally able to visit her, it's too hard. Her birthday passed recently and I am having the most difficult time dealing with this. She missed my grandma's, dad's, my own, and now her own birthday. This is just too much for any one person to deal with. I won't be committing suicide; I have so much to live for, including my readers. I pray with all my heart that none of you should have to live through something like this. It's hell and I wouldn't wish it on anyone. I've been debating about putting up a story on everything that's happened the past 8 or 9 months… I think it'd be a good read if I do say so myself. It'd also explain it a lot more than the brief summary here. And yes, the title of this chapter is a reference to a game; a gameboy color game, to be precise. I highly recommend it. ANYWAYS! On with the story._

Chapter 12: Alone in the Dark

When I next awaken, Shawn and Salem are nowhere to be seen. Sirens call out in the distance. "What's going on? Salem? Shawn? Where are you?"

I look out the window to see that it's eerily dark outside, almost unnaturally so. I get off the bed and go to the bathroom, opening the door and peeking inside. My eyes widen when I see the bloody bath tub and rusted walls. I quickly shut the door and look around. What was carpet is now stony concrete and the bed has lost its appeal and charm. Everything is disgustingly rusted and bloody.

I begin panicking. How could they just leave me here? Shawn I understand but Salem... No, Salem was probably dragged off with him. Or maybe they were just trying to make sure the place is safe. Either way I need to find them.

I grab my back pack and Shawn's hand gun off the chair. It may not have bullets but I might find some. I then pull out my survival knife and flashlight before I head out the door.

It's so dark and I can hear things lurking. My heavy soled boots meet grate. What? That was concrete just an hour ago! I couldn't have been out for more than an hour... Worry starts to creep in as I flip on my flashlight and put it into my chest pocket, my sweatshirt having been left in the hotel room.

Gripping the handle of my knife tightly with my dominant right hand, an clutching the heavy hand gun in my left hand I keep close to the walls of the hotel. My boots make an almost crunching sound as I continue across the grate. I struggle to keep the panic down. Something about the dark... It feels familiar but in a bad way. Like being trapped. My breathing steadily becomes loudly as I hear things crawling around in the darkness, panic setting in. I need to get out of here! I will not be trapped and killed nor imprisoned!

I break into a full sprint, heading right down Nathan Avenue, not sure where I'm headed but fear taking over and propelling my legs faster. The monsters that spot me and my bright light give chase but quickly give up. I'm too fast. I take a right down Neely Street and head towards the pet center. I spot three deathly looking dogs, nearly identical to Salem but the eyes... The eyes are cold and unloving. These are monsters without remorse. Nothing like Salem... I sprint past them and head into the pet center, shutting the door behind me and grimace at the sound of nails scratching on glass.

I turn the lock on the door and step back. They'll give up eventually. I look around the store. It's quiet and devoid of anyone, or anything, but me. So I walk over to the shelves and pull off my backpack. I slip cans of dog food inside as I move along. I find an area of toys and accessories. I smile to myself, thinking about how Salem would like some of these. I wonder which ones he'd like? I've only just met him and I've no idea what his taste in toys and treats are. All dogs have favorites.

Unsure of what to get, I just start rummaging through bins and shelves. Then I see it. The perfect toy. I pick it up and smile. It is a blue octopus with long, spindly legs. The right size for how big Salem is. I tuck the squid, unwilling to call it an octopus as I prefer the word squid even though it has eight legs, under my arm. I then walk over to a wall with various colors of leashes and collar hung from it.

After looking them over, I finally decide on a red collar, the same shade as my shirt, and put it inside my backpack. I give the squid one last hug and smile before tucking it into my backpack as well. I slip the bag over my shoulders and adjust it with a small grunt. It just gained at least fifteen pounds.

Dreading going back outside and knowing that those dogs are still waiting for me, I wander about the store. I head behind the counter and look underneath. A box of hand gun bullets is the first thing to greet me. I reload the gun and tuck the remaining bullets into a side pocket of my backpack.

Then, a glint catches my eye. I turn, my light piercing through the darkness to reveal something shiny and bedazzling. I pick it up and turn it over in my hands. It's a ring, the most beautiful ring that I've ever seen. Twelve stones run the length of the ring, each one a different birthstone. The largest stone is also the only one to stick out of the gold band with a setting rather than be set into the gold. The largest stone is an opal, the birthstone of October; MY birthstone. I turn the ring to see the inscription. It reads "To Adonia, My Wild Beauty".


End file.
